Safe and Sound
by classofcriminal
Summary: Fili and Kili's final moments during the Battle of Five Armies. Prompt from the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars.


**Safe and Sound**

It was chaos. Blood of goblins, orcs, elves and fellow dwarves was being spilt around them. The brothers had never seen anything like it. Even as children, they had never dreamed of fighting in a battle such as this. They remembered the lullabies their mother used to sing to them as they drifted off the sleep with visions of fighting and winning against enemies side by side.

Fili and Kili had been running and stabbing and shooting at enemies for hours now. Never leaving each others' side. Fili occasionally glanced at his younger brother and smiled at him to make sure Kili knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Fili was so proud of his little brother and couldn't be happier at watching him grow into a fine warrior. Kili always looked up to Fili. Idolized him, in fact. Behind every action he did in fighting, hunting or training was the motivation to make his big brother proud. Whenever he successfully shot a prey with his bow and arrow, he would turn and beam at his brother for Fili would always be there and never leave his side. But now even as he hit enemies that ran towards him, he could not help but be afraid. What if he didn't make it out alive? What if Fili didn't make it out alive? Kili clenched his jaw at the thought of having to go on without his brother. He wouldn't cope. He had never been alone. Even when they slept they were together. Sharing a bed just like when they were children. Fili would always lay with his arm around Kili's waist, singing to him just like their mother did until Kili was asleep. He would then nestle his face in his brothers' dark, unbraided hair. Breathing in his brothers' scent. Kili always refused to let anyone but Fili brush his hair. Every morning he would sit with Fili's legs wrapped around him as he brushed his hair. Fili would only let Kili braid his hair. Even if they were messy, he wouldn't have them any other way. His favourite thing about Kili was the sound of his laughter. Their laughter. Just like back before all of this bloodshed occurred At the party back in the Shire at Mr Baggins'. Or when they had just set off on this quest with the rest of the company when, one night, they sat contently in front of a fire watching the ponies and joking about creatures that lurked nearby. Little did they know that they would be fighting and watching their kind being slaughtered by such creatures.

"Brother, are you alright?" Fili panted at his brother.

"Yes." Kili replied. "In all honesty, I'm more worried about you! I have probably slain more enemies than you have! I must say, you're losing your touch, brother!" he joked, smirking cheekily, trying to find light in their current situation. Fili couldn't help but grin back.

"We'll see about that!" he chuckled and they continued to run.

They kept running. Trying to block out the drowning sounds of screams and slashes around them. When they heard the cry of a familiar voice. It was Thorin, their uncle. They both froze to see Thorin struggling to fight off an orc who was wielding a frighteningly large spear.

"UNCLE!" Fili shouted, sprinting towards Thorin with his sword raised about his head. Suddenly, out of no where, Fili was struck with an arrow. He felt it pierce his chest and fell to his knees gasping.

"No! NOOOOO!" Kili screamed. His worst fear coming to life right before his eyes. Whilst running towards his brother and trying to see through his tears, Kili aimed and shot an arrow at the orcs' shoulder. Barely saving his uncle. The orc shrieked and swiveled to see what had hit him. Kili went cold as he saw the orc bring his arm back to throw the spear. A second later he felt the skin of his abdomen be torn by the sharp weapon. He slid to the ground and tasted blood in his mouth. He laid on his back, unable to move and saw Fili crawl towards him.

"Kili! KILI!" he heard his brother cry. He reached out and fell a hand grab his. Fili crawled forward and sprawled himself on top of his brother, heaving for breath. "Kili. Kili, please. Don't do this, don't leave me." Fili sobbed, clutching his brothers' hands in his.

"It's okay. I'm here, brother. I'm here." Kili panted with some of the remaining breath he had.

"You fought magnificently." Fili weakly smiled at his brother.

"So did you. I still beat you, though." Kili laughed. Attempting to ignore the pain the sudden movement of his body brought him. Fili laughed, his tears falling on Kili's paling face. "Brother. What is heaven like? Will we see mother again?" Kili asked. Fili cupped his brothers' face in both hands.

"Yes." he leaned and softly kissed his little brothers' head. "We will be with mother again. And we'll be together. Never leaving each others' side." he assured Kili.

"Never." Kili echoed, faintly smiling. He tugged at Fili's coat, tugging him forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, pulled back and grinned ever wider. Then Fili leaned in again, still cupping his face in his hands and kissed him properly, wanting to drink in all of Kili. Never wanting to let go. He could feel fresh tears running down his brothers' damp cheeks. Growing ever weaker, Kili laid his head on the hard ground. "Sing to me." he whispered, "Sing me to sleep." Fili rested his head on Kili's chest and did as he wished. Running his fingers benevolently through his beautifully wild hair. He began to sing.

_"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe... and... sound..."_ he whispered the final word with his last breath and relaxed against Kili's body. Welcoming death. For he knew his brother would be waiting.

And so Fili and Kili had fallen defending their uncle with shield and body. Never leaving each others' side.


End file.
